Once Upon A Dream
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: I couldn't resist, I was inspired by the movie Maleficent. Your reviews will determine the story! Read for details on whom to pick. Who's up for the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: I was inspired by the movie Maleficent. Why not try someting a little different...Oh I dont own Harry Potter or Maleficient. That's Warner Brothers and Disney! _**

Prologue

A set of twins, a boy and a girl were laughing and playing aerial tag and using the clouds to hide. They were having so much fun that they didn't hear their parents calling out to them. It took two strong hands by their waists to snap their attention. A pair of silver and a pair of emerald green locked gazes with loving stormy blues. The stormy blues belonged to their father, whose wings were blue black tipped with blue gray. While their father had white blond hair, the twins were strawberry blond.

"Your mother and I were calling you imps for lunch." Their father said in amusement. "I understand being up here is fun but your mother is alone. Let's keep her company, shall we?" The twins looked at each other and grinned before diving toward where their mother was preparing lunch for them, leaving their father eating their cloud dust. Their mother was quite beautiful, her long auburn hair swaying gracefully down to her waist, her emerald green eyes glittered with love as she saw her family fly down and touch the ground. Their son touched down first, his sister followed a second after and then their father, who crossed his arms and chuckled. They kissed their mother then stepped to the side so their father could have his turn. They kissed, keeping it polite and sweet in the presence of their children.

"Daddy, can we have a story?" Their daughter asked as she settled into her father's lap while her brother got comfortable in between their parents.

"What story did you have in mind Aurora?"

"Can we have the story of how you and Mommy fell in love again?" She asked witsfully as her brother mock groaned. She looked at him and stuck out her tongue and he threw a raspberry at her. "Oh come on Aidan, you know you like the story too!" Her brother rolled his eyes but his family saw his smile. Although he wouldnt admit it, his sister was right. The story of how his parents came together and fell in love was indeed his favorite. Their parents smiled and got comfortable, their father wrapping his family in his majestic wings. His wife looked up at him, asking silenty for a kiss. He smiled and complied eagarly. No matter how many times they've kissed or how many children they had, each kiss felt like their first. Their love growing stronger through the years. They've both been in darkness and through it, they found each other. Their father sighed in content, enjoying the presence of his family and the peace and calm of the Faire Moorlands. For as long as he remembered, he always wanted a family with his true love. He smiled and hugged them.

"Very well," Their father chuckled as three pairs of eyes pleaded. "I can see Im overruled."

"Yep you are Daddy." Aurora said as she stuck her tongue out at her father. He arched a finely arched eyebrow and chuckled again.

"Alright," Their father said with a laugh as he held his kids. "It all began right here and I was no bigger than you two. Two kingdoms; one of wizards and the other, creatures such as overselves, the Fae were at constant discord, which grew with each passing century. My parents were long gone, having have died a long time ago. Because of my strength, power and knowledge, I was and to this day, the Protector and Ambassador of the Land. The day started off peaceful, just like this one, until I was told of a theft. I was prepared to take on anything. But, my opponent wasn't what I expected..."

**_Hm...your reviews will determine the story! Name the Malfoy you'd prefer! You have three to choose from, the popular choice will win! Lucius, Draco or Scorpius. Oh, remember, the blond you pick will determine which red head (both share the same features and first name and the blond has to be older) choices: _**

**_Lucius Malfoy/Lily Evans P_**

**_Lucius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter_**

**_Draco Malfoy/ Lily Luna Potter_**

**_Scorpius Malfoy/ Lily Luna Potter_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note; Couple is established now sit back and enjoy the story. I would like to thank Lady-Giovanna-Potter-Malfoy for reviewing, and solving my dilemma! Past James P/Lucius M then Lucius M/Lily Luna P.**

**Warning: Lemon and mature content In chapter.**

Chapter 1: From Friendship to True Love's Kiss

To Lucius it was just another typical day. Everything was calm so he nothing to do. He got up, deciding to stretch his wings and survey the lands, as he always had since he was big enough to fly. His parents had been casualties of war, leaving Lucius an orphan and growing up quickly, but not too quickly. He still enjoyed having fun and playing with the lesser Fae every now and again. He enjoyed feeling the winds sift through his wings, the rush of his flight and the sights of the heavens when he burst through the clouds. As he surveyed the lands, he saw two guards at the entrance of the lands. He landed and tried to sound at peace while in reality, he wanted to fight.

"I believe that for your well being, to return what you have stolen. Don't worry about the guards, they wil not fight you unless I say so."

"I don't think so, those things are butt ugly and they look hungry!" The voice from the bushes said. Lucius blinked then sighed.

"You have my word, these guards will not harm you. Please, come out of there and let me see you." Lucius heard a sigh and saw a young lanky boy with messy dark hair and hazel eyes. He was no older than Lucius and the blonde had to chuckle. The brunette had the lost puppy look which Lucius found adorable. After giving back what he stole, Lucius escorted him back to the border, warning him to not return because it wasn't safe. The boy looked at Lucius and smiled.

"Uh, thanks for saving my butt back there." He said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, what's your name? Mine's James."

"Lucius," The winged boy said. James smiled and called over his shoulder, "Thanks again and I like your wings!"

After that day, Lucius and James became inseparable. As the years passed, they talked about anything and everything. Lucius discovered that James was a wizard but what he didn't know, was that Fae were more powerful, especially one of Lucius' caliber. But that didn't stop them from being friends and nor did it stop James from visiting. They read, spoke, played, even went _flying_. James was always on a broom while Lucius had his wings. On occasion, Lucius would see a faint trace of envy in James' eyes. He didn't understand why his friend would be so envious but decided to keep a close watch on that. They sat in a glade, eating lunch and enjoying the day when James broke the blissful silence.

"One day, I'll be a great wizard." He said. "I will do great things and I'll be even better than Dumbledore himself. Not even Voldemort would stand a chance against me." Lucius' stormy blues widened. He knew that his friend was ambitious but to say such things was _foolhardy._ Dumbledore was the reining wizard of the kingdom that wanted the Moorlands and the only barrier, was _Lucius_. Lucius knew why Dumbledore wanted the lands and Lucius was not having that. Voldemort was no different but he was not all there in the head.

"That's very...how are you going to achieve this?" Lucius asked. James grinned and showed Lucius a sword. It was silver with rubies. Lucius' eyes widened and he jumped back a bit. James blinked.

"What's wrong?"

"That sword...is it goblin made?"

"Yea, it is why?"

"Goblin metal, burns us Faefolk."

"Oh, sorry." James said, sheathing it and putting it away. He really didn't know and he was sorry. "Um Lucius, you're a fairy? You don't look like a pixie..."

"There are different species of Fae." Lucius explained. "I'm a winged High Elf but I'm also a Fae." James was shocked at this revelation.

"But yea, I plan to use this sword on Dumbledore and Voldie. Then no one would stand between me and my dream."

"There has to be another way..."

"Maybe you're right." James said. "My time will come. I will wait." He sat back and smiled. "Ah, I almost forgot, this is your eighteenth birthday, come here, I have something for you." Lucius blinked and edged closer to James, who cupped the blond's face between his hands and captured his lips in a kiss. Lucius was stunned at first but slowly returned the kiss, softly and shyly. They broke apart and looked at each other before drifting together for another kiss. This was more passionate and exploring. Hands began to wander and James broke away for a moment and locked gazes with lustful blue grays.

"Lucius...I...are you...sure?" He whispered against the dusky rose lips before his. He felt the blond's nervousness and his heart raced. He was about to consent when they heard marching. Lucius shook himself and flew to see what the commotion was. He growled as he saw that was both Voldemort's and Dumbledore's armies. _They've joined forces for this then they'll turn on each other, winner gets all._ He flew back to James and touched down.

"James, you have to leave, it's not safe..."

"You've said that before but I'm here."

"James, both Dumbledore and Voldemort are here. They've brought their armies. I _have_ to fight and I can't that if you're not safe." James nodded and after Lucius showed him the quickest and safest way to leave the Moorlands, stopped at the opening.

"Please, don't come back until the war is over." Lucius pleaded. "I don't know what I'd do if I ..." James cut him off with a kiss before the blonde left. He waited until he couldn't see the blonde anymore before putting the sword on and unsheathed it, smirking. _As I told you Lucius, no one will stand in my way. Not Voldemort, Dumbledore, nor you. I thought you'd understand..._ He made his way stealthily to where Voldemort was fighting, his back open to any attack. Smirking at how lucky he was, James slipped on his Invisibilty Cloak and masked his footprints and steps, snuck up behind the dark wizard and hit him with a Killing Curse and pierced his heart with the sword of double measure. He wiped his sword clean then went for Dumbledore but stopped as he saw Lucius confronting the older wizard, declaring that Dumbledore would never have power over his homeland, _ever._ His eyes widened at when Dumbledore pushed Lucius out of way, he saw Dumbledore wince in pain, hold his ribs, his breath labored and body shone with sweat. Again James couldn't believe his luck. Dumbledore was _dying_. He saw other wizards run to protect the elder, the forces retreating. James smirked and followed them, deciding to take out Dumbledore first then deal with Lucius.

He remained under the Cloak and made his way to where Dumbledore was put to rest to recover from his wounds. He waited for Dumbledore to be alone and as soon as he was, he removed a vial of poison and slipped it into the man's teapot. The beauty about it, the poison was _fast_ and _untraceable_. He didn't have to wait long for Dumbledore to wake up, pour himself a cup of tea and drink it down. Soon, the elder dropped the tea cup and collapsed. James took off the cloak and brandished his wand, placing a spell for everyone to accept him. In the meantime, he disposed Dumbledore's corpse and sat down in an armchair by the fire. He waited and smirked when the guards came in and bowed.

"Your Excellence, are you all right?" The bigger guard asked. James smiled and tilted his head.

"I'm just fine guards, but I will need a horse saddled and ready to go, I intend to go riding." Since it was still day, this was not a strange request. "I expect dinner when I return and a bath drawn." The guards bowed and left him alone. James dressed in robes and made himself presentable. He picked up a contraceptive potion especially made for Fae, a thin goblins made chain and some strong rope, charmed to bind anything or anyone. He hid everything in a bag and took his prepared horse, leaving it at the border of the lands and went in. All evidence of the battle and any casualties were gone, the land, undisturbed. James carefully made his way through and called for Lucius. The blonde didn't disappoint him and they shared a kiss, expressing their relief in the knowledge of each other's safety. Soon their kisses became passionate and both young men sank to their knees, not breaking their kiss until they needed air.

**_Lemon warning_**

Lucius moaned as James explored his mouth, their kisses becoming more and more sensual. He felt his body heat up with desire and he shivered in pleasure. He gasped as James removed his clothes, leaving teasing kisses on the newly revealed skin. James relished the sounds coming from his soon to be lover's mouth. He ran his hands down the beautiful body on top of his, thrusting his hips up, causing Lucius to whimper and thrust downward. Lucius kissed him shyly and unfurled his wings, which James eyed for a moment before running his hands over them, mapping them out and enjoying Lucius' reactions. Touching them aroused the blonde further, his eyes half lidded and dark with lust. With a wave of his hand the blonde spelled the rest of their clothes off and James drooled at the sight, drinking every inch of Lucius' body.

They kissed again and carefully, minding the majestic wings, James carefully laid the blond on his back on the soft ground, settling between his legs kissing him. As they pulled apart, James handed him the contraceptive potion. Lucius looked at it, quirking an eyebrow.

"Contraceptive." James answered truthfully. Lucius nodded and downed it. He thought it thoughtful of James for the potion. He wasn't ready for a youngling, being young himself. He pulled James down for another kiss. After they broke, James trailed kisses down to the blonde's aching member. Lucius mewled and tried to move but James held him down. He ran a teasing tongue along his lover's aching member before taking it all into his mouth. Lucius threw his head back and moaned. James grinned around him and continued to suck, enjoying the moans, gasps and mewls that left the parted kiss swollen lips of his Fae. He held the blondes hips down when he tried to move. It was torture for the blonde.

"James...please..,,,I...I...can't...,." He moaned, writhing in pleasure, while James continued to work on his lover. The blond arched, a silent scream wrenched from his lips as he released, James drinking every drop greedily and didn't release his lover's member until it softened. James looked up at his lover and felt his lust rising, the blond looked exquisite undone. But he wasn't done _yet. _He caressed his lover's face and put three fingers to his lips, locking gazes. The blond parted his lips and sucked, nipped and licked at the fingers, making sure they were throughly moistened. When he was satisfied, James slipped a slick finger into the blond, who gasped at the intruding digit. Grinning, James slipped a second one, searching for the one spot that would drive his Fae wild. While he searched, he slipped the third one in and moved...

"AH..." The blond gasped as James hit a certain spot, causing the blond to jump a bit and move on his fingers. After a bit, James removed his fingers and after making sure he was well lubed, eased himself into the blond. He kissed him to distract him from the pain. Soon, he was buried to the hilt in the blond and it took all he had to _not release._ Lucius moaned, tears falling from pain. Soon, he moved gingerly, giving James the cue he needed. He pulled out, leaving only the tip in before thrusting back in. Both men cried out and Lucius wrapped his legs around his lover, meeting him thrust for thrust. James kissed him and picked up the pace. He wanted to tire the blond. Lucius was enrapture. James gripped the blonde and laid back, allowing Lucius to ride him. The blond didn't disappoint, he rode the dark haired boy, his head thrown back in pleasure, his hand trailing down to his aching member when James slapped his hand away, stroking the blond himself in time with his thrusts. Lucius moaned, moving between his love's hand and his erection, which was hitting the blondes spot. Lucius' breath came in gasps, moans and whispers. James felt him tense, and with a final cry, exploded on their stomachs. James grunted and gasped as he felt Lucius' muscles clench and sent him over the edge, roaring his pleasure and gripping the blonde's hips as he flooded him with warm, sticky streams. As they came down from their highs and a final kiss, James heard a whispered, 'I love you.' before the blonde fell asleep.

"Lucius?" He called softly. The blonde moaned but moved to the opposite side, his wings in full access to James. James looked at the beautiful, majestic wings and felt his envy rear its ugly head. He felt that Lucius thought himself better with his wings. _Let's see how much 'better' you are without them..._Without a second thought, James removed the thin goblin made chain and carefully removed his wings, binding them and disappearing into the night.

**_Isnt that messed up? More to come, promise._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning Character Death!**

Chapter 3: Betrayal And Revenge

The first thing that Lucius felt, was _pain_. It was beyond anything and Lucius felt unbalanced. _Something is off...what...? _He blinked hen he felt a breeze whoosh by him. _where are...MY WINGS!_ He reached his shoulders and winced in pain. His wings were gone! Lucius bit his lower lip, drawing blood while his body seethed with rage and his eyes burned. There was no question as to _who_ took his wings.

"That bastard," Lucius hissed. "I will make him _pay!"_ He tried to get up but he became unbalanced again, falling to his knees. His wings acted as a balance for him and without them, the blond was crippled. He looked around and created a staff of hazel with blue lace agate and onyx. He practiced walking with it, gaining his balance and walked with a steady, regal gait. He bit through the pain he felt, his anger fueling him onward. He walked on, formuling a plan in his head. He decided that since James took something _precious _to him away, that he would return the favor.

He walked on for days and only resting when his body ached or when he needed to. Although he was angered, he was also hurt. He couldnt understand why James would betray him this way. He gave him his purity and his love and to be repaid this way was a cold slap. He wondered what would trigger him to rob him of his wings. _What did I do?_ _I knew he was envous but to do this to me..._ He gripped his staff tightly, making his knuckles white. He blinked back tears of anger and rage. He reached a desolate and ruined castle and settled for the time being.

The next day, he awoke to the ruckus of men yelling and a raven squaking for its life. He smirked and snapped his fingers, watching as the Raven grew into a man with dark hair and a snarky attitude. Lucius walked over as soon as the last of the men ran away for their lives.

"What have you done to me?" The Raven snarled. Lucius wasn't fazed in the least,

"You're quite the little ingrate aren't you?" He drawled. "I saved your life." The Raven had the decency to look ashamed.

"You're right of course, forgive me. And for saving me, I pledge my loyalty and service, whatever you need."

"And I thank you, I need you to be my eyes and my wings." Lucius said as he gestured to the topmost castle with his staff. "Fly, observe and report to me. But before you go, what is your name?"

"Severus." He said with a bow. Lucius nodded and allowed Severus his Raven form again. Lucius continued to walk on and study as well as mull over a suitable revenge.

In his travels and constant servallience of James and his family, Lucius bided his time. He learned that it was Jame who took out both Voldemort and Dumbledore and he grew more angry and disgusted. He remembered their conversations and his former lover's ambitions. His path to "greatness" was paved in blood and greed. He had suspected that James had disposed of the feuding lords before claiming the power for himself. He could see how James got rid of Voldemort very easily, there was the battle and James could've easily killed him while the Dark Lord was distracted. But what confused him, how did he get rid of Dumbledore? Lucius thought about it for a bit and growled. He recalled that James _lived_ in the castle but as a servant. He easily slipped Dumbledore a poison... His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Severus.

"Potter's whelp had more children. He's holding a celebration for the latest, a little girl this time." At this Lucius smirked. It was the _perfect revenge._

"How wonderful. Come Severus, we should pay our respects to the little angel." Severus nodded and both of them made their way to the castle where everyone was abuzz. Lucius rolled his eyes when he saw the pixies kissing up to James. Even Severus cawed in annoyance. He had to hold back a laugh when he heard Molly say that they were very good with children. _Those dimwits wouldn't know what to do with a baby if it smacked them in the face._ He waited and watched as two of the three dimwits bestowed the gift of beauty and happiness upon the baby. He smirked and made his entrance.

He walked into the throne room, and everyone was in awe. He was not an ugly man, in fact, he was _drop_ _dead gorgeous _and he aged very little. High Elves and Fae aged slower than humans and even wizards and witches. He held his head up high and smiled darkly. He saw James and an unfamiliar man, younger with black hair and with emerald green eyes. _Ah, this must be his son._ Lucius said, eying the ravenette for a moment before turning his sights on the infant. _Charming little thing..._His gaze shifted to James and smirked.

"Well, quite an assembly you have here Lord Potter," Lucius drawled. "The royals, the nobles, the gentry and...even the rebels. I'll admit, I was quite disappointed in not recieving an invitation..."

"No one wants you here." James hissed. Lucius pretended to be hurt but smirked again.

"Oh, my, this is quite awkward. I supposed I should be on my way..." He turned to leave but the younger man stood up.

"Are you...offended?" He asked softly. Lucius looked at him and smirked.

"Not at all, but to show that I bear, _no ill will, _I too, shall bless the child." He turned to the baby, shutting the pixies up with a glare. The trio gulped and gave Lucius room. He looked at the baby girl in her cradle and the baby studied him with beautiful emerald eyes. Her auburn hair was curled and framed her face, reminding the High Elf of cherubs. He allowed himself a small chuckle before slipping his mask back on.

"Hear me, the child shall indeed, grow with grace and beauty, loved by all who behold her. But, on the sunset of her eighteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a death like sleep in which she will _never arise from."_

James stood up, face ashen pale. and his hazel eyes widened. "Lucius, don't do this..." He whispered. "I beg you..." Lucius looked at the Potter patriarch and smirked darkly.

"Hm, you begging is quite appealing Potter," He drawled. "Do it _again."_ James gulped and sank to his knees, his hands trembling and his hazel eyes glistened with tears. But it wasn't James who moved Lucius' decision. It was the ravenette and the baby.

"Very well, the child _can _be roused from her death like sleep. But _only_ by..._True Love's Kiss._ This curse will stand through the bounds of time, no _power on this planet can break it!"_ With that he left, reveling in James' cries of anguish. _Take that you son of a bitch! _

James wasted no time in trying to protect his granddaughter. He ordered the spinning wheels burned and hidden. He entrusted his granddaughter to the pixies, despite Harry's protests and begging. Even her brothers and god brother protested but James banished them all, ordering them to not return until his granddaughter was eighteen and a day. He wasnt taking any chances. His son died from a broken heart that night, his last thoughts and love going to his little girl. James didn't bat an eye after burying his son. Her brothers were sent with their servant.

The pixies found a cottage in the glen and after complaining and changing their forms, settled in, leaving the baby. It didn't take long for Severus to find her. But he made sure he flew off to a branch when the pixie in blue, Luna picked her up. Severus led Lucius to where the pixies and the baby were. He found her by the window and despite himself Lucius felt his blood boil. _These dimwits..._He looked down at the baby and sneered. Instead of being intimidated, the baby giggled. The Raven cawed at Lucius and the blond just rolled his eyes and decided to stick around, just for a bit.

**_I changed the wording don't worry, more to come promise!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Ties that Bind

Lucius kept a watchful eye on Lily, because her 'guardians' proved to be complete idiots. Between he and Severus, Lily grew happy, healthy and beautiful. Of course Lucius made sure he remained in the sidelines, with Severus acting as his eyes. He got caught by a toddler Lily, in which for a brief moment, he held her in his arms. He was still harboring hatred for the child's grandfather and his curse, was justified. But when he held her, Lucius felt his icy heart melt a bit. As expected, their wishes for grace and beauty as well as happiness rang true. Lily was very happy but she managed to get herself into trouble. But as always, Lucius snatched her away from danger just in the knick of time. While she loved her aunts and uncle, even she noticed they were a little "off". Lucius and Severus made certain that Lily had all of her needs met.

Years passed like the seasons and soon Lily was a young beautiful, intelligent and powerful witch. Her aunts and uncle taught her magic the educational aspects. Severus and Lucius taught her potions and plant lore, as well as about the many magical creatures that had been living around her the entire time. But her favorites were the High Elves and the Moorlands. Severus cackled and cawed and Lucius rolled his eyes, to hide his amusement. He also took note of her edging closer and closer to the barrier he created. Lucius and Severus admired her couriousity and Lucius thought about it. Lily showed no ill intentions towards anything, unlike her grandsire. it was pure and innocent couriousity. When Lily went into her house, Severus turned back into his human form and looked at the blond.

"Master?" Severus began and the blond held up a hand for silence.

"Severus, you don't have to call me that. We've been in each other's lives for so long already, you may address me by my given name. We are friends."

"Lucius, what are you thinking?"

"Severus, at first I wanted nothing more than to see James beg for mercy at my feet. But with Lily, I...I cant explain it. I don't want her harmed in any way. Although in my rage and folly, I have...I want to whisk her away to my homeland, to keep her safe. But I can't keep her hidden from the world, can I?"

"Sounds like you're in love with her my friend."Lucius looked at the dark haired wizard and sighed. There was no denying it. Without meaning to, he had fallen for her. He fell harder and deeper than with her than he had with James. He decided to show her the moorlands.

"Severus, get Potter's lackeys out of here while I get Lily." He turned Severus into a massive black wolf and put Lily to sleep. He picked her up bridal style, smirking at the not so manly screams that the soldiers uttered while Severus chased them away. When they were all gone Severus reverted back to his human form.

"Lucius, I know we agreed that I would be anything but a flea bitten mongrel?!"

"Severus, I needed something to scare them off and from the screams I heard, the wolf form did the job."

"But they're smelly, disgusting things. They sniff butts for Merlin's sakes!" Lucius bit back a laugh. Sometimes his friend was such a drama queen. He tightened his hold onto Lily and walked to the moorlands, with Severus looking sour. Lucius didn't stop until they reached near Lucius's throne and he gently set her down on the soft grass, both he and Severus hiding before Lucius woke her up. Lily looked around her and smiled at the beauty she saw. She had always dreamt of the lands beyond the barrier and now, it was a dream come true. She turned and met Lucius' gaze.

"Come out, there's no need to be afraid." She coaxed gently. Lucius allowed himself a huff.

"I fear nothing Child." He drawled. Lily blinked then smiled gently.

"Then come out, please?" She asked. Lucius hestitated for a moment then walked to where she could see him. Lily gasped but she wasn't afraid. "I know you,"

"Oh, do you?" Lucius asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, you're my fairy godfather." She said. Severus cawed in amusement and Lucius was taken aback.

"What?"

"My fairy godfather. You've always been there for me. Although you didn't show yourself often I've always known when you were with me. Your shadow gave you away." Lucius allowed himself a smile before both noticed Severus. Lily smiled.

"I remember you," She said. "You're Pretty Bird." Severus cawed and bowed.

"This is Severus." Lucius said. Severus revealed himself and greeted Lily. She loved the moorlands but when she went to hug the blond, he put her to sleep.

"Lucius!"

"I panicked." The blond said sheepishly. Severus chuckled and Lucius glared.

"Out with it."

"Fairy Godfather, that's amusing."

"Oh, and what did she call you, oh yes, Pretty Bird."

"Well we can't blame the girl for having exquisite taste..."

"Not with that beak!" Lucius teased, and Severus glared. They continued to tease each other while putting Lily back into her bed. Severus left the blond alone with the girl. Lucius sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he stood up and called back his curse, or tried. At first Lucius saw his curse trying to leave the girl but something pulled it back in. _What does this mean?_ Lucius thought. _What's missing?_

Without another word, Lucius left the bedroom and met up with Severus.

"Something's amiss?" Severus asked as he watched the blond pace back and forth.

"I tried to take back my curse and it wouldn't break."

"Well, all is not lost Lucius, all the child needs is true love's kiss..." At that Lucius laughed wryly.

"Haven't you figured it out yet bird brain? I cursed her as I had because true love does NOT exist."

"Maybe that's what you believe but I don't think that's what Lily believes." Severus said. "Lucius, I know you've been hurt but is this really fair to Lily?"

"I know now that it was wrong of me, and I will never forgive myself for harming her. I will do all that I can to make sure the curse doesn't happen or break it." The blond looked at his dark haired friend. Severus saw the determination and a hidden emotion in the blond's eyes. "I swear it."

**_What's this? Hmm, has our blond badass fallen for the precious flower? Stay tuned! More will come!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Truths, Return, and Realization

Lily spent a lot of time with Lucius and Severus in the Moorlands and was happy. Lucius watched over her and although he wanted to kick Severus' feathery ass for what he said, there was no denying it. He had fallen in love with her. He didn't want her to return to the castle of her asshole grandfather, who, according to Severus, had become crazed and broody. He was bent on fighting Lucius to the death, believing that killing Lucius would free his granddaughter from the dreadful curse. Lucius had a good laugh at that but he feared for Lily. She was so pure and innocent and he wanted to protect and cherish her for the rest of his life. He knew that James would do no such thing. In fact, in his twisted mind, he knew that his former lover would do the worst thing possible; he'd take her for himself!

Eww, even the thought of that makes me want to hurl! Lucius thought, bowing his head for a moment so he could collect and compose himself. Severus was watching over Lily who was feeding a baby unicorn. He looked up slowly as he felt her concerned gaze on him. He wasn't wrong. Concerned emerald met thoughtful stormy blue.

"Fairy Godfather, are you alright?" She asked gently, making her way toward him. Lucius didn't have the heart to stop her and she sat next to him. He sighed and looked at her. She had grown so beautiful, loving and kind. He couldn't allow James to destroy her.

"I'm fine Child." He said firmly. "Just mindful is all."

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked. Lucius bowed his head. Stay with me. His thoughts pleaded. Let me love you. Let me be for you...

"Lily, there is an evil in this world, and I can not keep you from it..."

"I can take care of myself Fairy Godfather."

"Yes, I know but, there is more to tell you..." He sighed and looked away. "Damn it, this is not easy for me."

"I love you Fairy Godfather, and nothing you have to say will change that."

"Lily, please..." He pleaded but the young witch smiled. He felt himself drown in the love he saw in the beautiful emerald depths of her eyes. It was true, she did love him. Lucius felt his heart break and a sob ripped from his lips. She hugged him tight and stroked his hair. As she rubbed his back and shoulders, she felt the raised scars. She remembered on how he got those, as he told her how his wings were stolen and the reason. But she felt that he had hidden a key part in his story. He wouldn't reveal the name of the thief. No matter how many times she asked him. She kissed his cheek and gently wiped away his tears. It was rare for him to cry, at least in front of her.

"Tell me, please?"

"You're cursed Child." He whispered. "And it was by my own hand. I was so angry and vengeful against your Grandfather but I took it out on you, believing it would hurt him as he hurt me. He was the one who stole my wings from me. We were lovers once and I thought he loved me. I was wrong. I didn't mean to fall in love but I had. I do love you Lily, very much and I...I hate myself for what I've done and I don't deserve your love or your forgiveness." He hid his face in his hands and sobbed.

Lily was in shock. She couldn't believe her ears. Here was a regal, proud man, broken and crying. She was cursed, she always had a feeling that she was. The way her aunts and uncle looked at her, the sadder they became as she grew. She was also angry but not so much at her Fairy Godfather as at her Grandfather. It was her Grandfather who caused all of this. Determination cemented her resolve. I will make it right. After placing a gentle, loving kiss on her godfather's head, she walked away without a word.

She made her way back to the cottage, the anger she felt rising to the surface but she controlled it. It wasn't her aunts and uncle's fault either. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath. She accidentally overheard her Aunt Molly and Uncle Remus arguing over when she was supposed to return to her grandfather's castle. She took this as her cue.

"I have something to tell you." She said calmly. "I'll be leaving immediately and you will not stop me. I already know I'm cursed and I know who did it. I am not afraid and I will confront my grandfather." The trio were shocked at this and made no move to stop her. They felt her magic, determination and rage. She would not be stopped. After hugging them goodbye, Lily stepped out and made way for the castle.

It seemed like an eternity when the tears stopped. Lucius looked up and blinked when he didn't see Lily around at all. He quickly got to his feet and grabbed his staff and summoned Severus.

"Severus, where's Lily?"

"She went back to the cottage then left for the castle."

"What?! No! That foolish girl!" Lucius felt his heart race as he prepared to leave. He regretted and seethed at not having his wings. He would've been at her side in no time. He and Severus made their way to the castle, hoping the curse would not come true.

Lily made it to the gates of the castle and allowed the guards to take her horse and escort her to her grandfather. He wasn't that hard to pick out. He was dark haired with hazel eyes, which held innermost evil and insanity. Her Godfather's words played in her head.

There is an evil in this world and I can not hide you from it...

Lily's eyes widened as the truth of those words hit home. Everyone believed it to be her Godfather but it was this man before her. The man looked at her up and down with a dark smile.

"Although those idiots brought you back a day early, I forgive them. My what a beauty you have grown to be my dear." Lily's eyes hardened and she stiffened. She wanted to punch his lights out but she was a lady and had to act as such. James smirked and circled his granddaughter, admiring her. She almost looked like his late wife. But the peach cream tone of her skin, the fighting spirit, and power, was her father's.

"Take her to her room and make sure she doesn't leave it today." A guard gently took her by the arm but Lily motioned for him to wait.

"I know what you've done and I know that you're the cause of all of this. What I don't know, is why?"

"I wasn't going to let anyone stop me from getting what I deserved. The two wizards I took out didn't stand a chance. Lucius...I wanted with me but he believed himself better than me because of his blasted wings. I took care of anyone or anything that tried to stop me."

"He loved you and look what you did to him! You're nothing but a heartless tyrant and I'm ashamed to be related to you. Where's my father, my family?"

"The wimp died from a broken heart shortly after you left and your brothers and god-brother had been exiled. Your grandmother passed on as well. You will replace her quite nicely." At this, Lily wanted to vomit and she wasn't alone at the sentiment. The other men looked ready to be sick at what her grandfather said. The guard took her to her room as the other men prepared for Lucius' arrival. The final battle was soon to begin.

Lucius felt his blood boil as he and Severus continued onward to the castle. He wasn't angry at his beloved flower. He was angry at her so called "guardians". How could they let her leave? He glared as he saw three little bodies flying overhead. He smirked as he doused them with water using his magic, bringing them down before him. They were spluttering and shocked but gulped when they saw Lucius.

"L...Lucius..." Molly gulped. Lucius regarded her, his eyes blazing with anger.

"How could you let her leave?!" He hissed. The trio gulped. "You have not idea on how her grandfather is, but I do. And he's a sick fuck. And you LET HER GO!"

"You placed that curse on her!" Molly countered. Luna and Remus gulped. Lucius sighed angrily.

"Yes I did, for the wrong reason. I took my anger out on an innocent because I was blinded by hate and revenge. I thought he would be hurt as I was hurt when he stole my wings from me, and played with my heart. I am not excusing myself, but I'll be damned if this curse comes true if I can stop it. Now stand with me or get out of my way. What say you?" The trio gulped but nodded. They continued their way to the castle.

Lily was pacing from one end of her room to the other. A wicked yet alluring voice kept chanting the words of her Godfather's curse. She tried to fight the impulse to carry it out but it was too strong. She waited for a servant to open the door and managed to slip by. She had no trouble finding the room. It was at the heart of the deepest, darkest dungeon and saw a wicked looking spinning wheel. Although she tried to fight the curse again, the pull was too strong and she pricked her finger on the spindle, collapsing instantly into a death like sleep.

Lucius dropped to his knees, clutching his chest and gasping for breath. Severus supported him, a look of concern crossing his face.

"It's too late, the curse is done. I've lost her Severus and it's all my fault..." The blond bowed his head to hide his tears of anguish. He knew what he had to do. He composed himself, squared his shoulders and walked on.

"If it's a fight he wants, a fight he'll get and I won't go down easily." He said with a steely resolve. The three pixies and Severus followed, knowing that once the two former lovers squared off, that there would only be one left standing.

**_Well, it's almost time for the final showdown. I'm not saying how it'll go, it'll ruin it. Stay tuned for what's to come._**


End file.
